Traveling back in time to Sheerwood forest
by Kimoko02
Summary: What happens when two ordinary girls travel back in time to the time of Robin Hood and take on the mission to protecting Robin Hood and his gang, this was definately not was you expect to happen while doing a history project! Written for my friend Sophie
1. Chapter 1 The Project

Chapter 1.

"Argh why is there nothing to find?"

Mari Johnson sighed in anger as she closed another window of a useless web page. She looked at the rain outside the library window. She still had nothing to work on for the history project.

Her attention was drawn to the door as it opened and her best friend and

partner in adventures Sophie Erickson stepped in.

" I have the best idea ever!" she shouted and was quickly shushed down by the librarians.

Sophie muttered a "sorry" and walked over to Mari.

"What is this brilliant idea you speak of my friend?" she asked as Sophie sat down.

"Our history project has to be about a hero right? That we admire so we are going to do a project on Robin Hood"

"Robin Hood?" Mari repeated in a British accent and tasted the name on her lips. " I like the idea what" her sentence was interrupted by a loud "thump" behind them.

The two girls looked at each other before walking over to the source of the sound. They looked behind a shelf and found a book lying on the floor, well no surprise they were in a library however this book seemed very old older then any of the book they had seen before.

Mari picked it up and blew of some dust. The book was thick and looked like one of those you see in movies about the Middle Ages.

She let out a half snort half laugh as she red the cover.

"What is it?" Sophie asked and looked at her friend.

" Its kind of funny read the title"

Mari handed her the book and Sophie read out loud.

" Robin Hood, legend of Sherwood forest"

" Its like fate wanted us to find it" Mari said still believing in her "fate does it all" theories

"Yeah right" Sophie muttered and opened the book to its first page and read out loud again.

" Robin Hood Legend, Red Hawks saviours"

" What is that supposed to mean?" Mari walked over next to Sophie and peered down on the first page.

" That's not what it says" she muttered and read out loud:

" The red hawks will forever be remembered as the protectors of Robin Hood and his merry men and followers of the Night watchman"

" Mari it doesn't say that it says-!"

Suddenly the page the whole book started shining in a green bright light.

Sophie tried to release the book but it was as if the covers were glued to her hands.

"Sophie drop it" Mari screamed

"I c-cant!" Sophie stuttered and tried shaking the book off but it didn't work either.

Suddenly she felt her whole body dragging itself into the book she looked up at Mari and one look told her friend could feel it too.

There was a loud ZAP! And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Where are we?

Chapter 2

Sophie groaned as she could feel the sunshine hitting her face, god she hated mornings. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, why was her room suddenly filled with trees?

She sat up quickly and looked around. This was definitely not her room it was a forest and a big one.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her; she quickly got up on her feet.

Then a man walked out. He was not that tall not that short, his hair was chocolate brown and so were his eyes, and he had a boyish look on his face (sorry I'm really bad at describing people!)

Sophie shook her head and looked at the person in front of her and then took a step back. Why was he looking extremely alike Will from the Robin Hood Series?

"Who are you?" He asked

"I've seen you before!" Sophie screamed and started jumping to calm her nerved

"What?"

"You're Will!"

"Yes, but-"

"You are in Robin Hood's gang!"

"How do you-?"

"You use an axe as a weapon! God I'm good at this!" Sophie continued while still jumping.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Will finally said losing his temper

"Sorry.."

"And would you stop jumping?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it"

Will stared at her dumbly.

"Either way how do you know about me?"

"Oh, I watched the episodes on youtube"

"What on what?"

"Never mind"

Sophie suddenly remembered Mari

"Hey, Will you haven't seen my friend have you?"

"Depends, does she dress and act like you?"

"Yeah only worse"

"No haven't seen her"

"Ah, I see" Sophie finally said and started walking in a random direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for her of course, I can't just leave her"

"Alone, you're just going to walk off?"

"Well…yeah that's pretty much it" Sophie said while continuing to walk Will followed feeling that he couldn't just leave her.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest

"Now come on guys I really don't think this is necessary" Mari said nervously to the three men in front of her.

"Really why not? In my opinion you have enough money so why don't donate some or all of it to the poor?" The one that stood in front of her said. That apparently was the leader.

"Where did I hear that before?" Mari as the shortest one reached out his hand.

"MUCH!" she screamed and all of them jumped back.

"Excuse me? How do you know my name?" Much asked "I've never meet you before"

Mari ignored him and pointed a finger at the tallest one "You're little John!" then she turned to the last one " And you, let me guess the all so famous Robin Hood an outlaw but yet a hero of the people, it is an honor to finally meet you" She finished and made a small bow.

Robin put both hands at his side and looked at the girl, she obviously knew them yet they had never met her before so he said.

"Fair enough, you know who we are now tell us your name stranger"

Mari thought for a moment, should she give them her name or should she remain as the mysterious girls, suddenly she remembered what the book had said

"The red hawks will forever be remembered as the protectors of Robin Hood and his merry men and followers of the Night watchman"

Mari bowed again.

"I'm afraid my identity must remain a secret for now, if you'll excuse me?" Mari said and pulled up her hood on the gray sweater she was wearing to look more mysterious and started walking away.

"Wait!" Little John's voice suddenly bellowed.

Mari stopped.

"You're not from England. Why are you here?"

"I do not discuss my purposes with strangers" Mari said coolly and continued to walk rapidly. Soon she was out of sight.

"Master what do you think?" Much asked Robin

Robin shrugged "As long as she's not a threat we don't have anything to do with her"

Sophie was running and she was getting worried. Right now she didn't care about Will running after she was going to find Mari. Suddenly she knocked into somebody.

Sophie hit the ground so did the person she bumped into.

''Oww..'' the person muttered, hang on she knew that voice

''Mari!'' Sophie sat up quickly and looked at her friend who was clutching her nose.

''Sophie?'' Mari asked between the blood that was rinning from her nose ''man you're hard''

''Sorry'' Sophie muttered as she helped Mari to her feet. Mari looked at the sky in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

'' We have to get to Nottingham'' Mari said as soon as the bleeding had stopped.

''Why?''

''Because we have to find Marian and get her to help us becoming the Red Hawks''

''Come again?''

''Remember the book? It somehow got us to travel back in time I mean, I've seen Robin Hood god dammit! Thats why we need to take a role in the story not to mess up history''

''When did you find out this''

''While I was running I think better when I run''

''Oh, but why cant we just go back to our time?''

''The book we dont have the book I mean for all I know it could be anywhere''

''Ok then lets go!''

''Huh?''

''Like you said, we need to find Marian''

''Since when did you become this thrilled for adventures?''

''Since now, come on what was the place Marian lived?''

''Knighton Hall''

''Very well Knighton Hall it is''

And both of them started walking how could they know at this point that they were in for the adventure of a lifetime.

Ok I'm really sorry for the late uptade I've been busy anyway hope you read on and like this chapter see ya!


	3. Chapter 3 The Nightwatchman

Chapter 3

The rain poured in the cold night and the dark streets of Nottingham seemed even darker then they could be. Along the streets walked two silhouettes one was taller then the other and the other one was hugging themselves to keep warm. Anyone could have suspected that these people were two ordinary travelers passing through however that was not true.

The two of them were wet and tired and as one of them spoke, she had a female voice and her voice stuttered in the cold night.

"S-Sophie, aren't you c-cold?"

"No, not really"

"But you're only wearing a t-shirt"

"Mari, I'm not cold ok?"

"You're just playing tough" the one named Mari said and shivered.

Not far away from these strangers was the Nightwatchman riding her usual night ride and providing food to the poor.

"Better hurry up" Marian muttered to herself "The cold is getting to me" suddenly she spotted two unusual figures walking along. Curiosity took the best of her and she decided to follow them.

They didn't seem to notice that they were being watched until the shorter one stopped and so did her companion.

"Mari? What is it?" the one with longer hair asked.

"There's somebody behind us" Mari spoke and turned around and her eyes landed on Marian that was hiding in the shadow even if she was on her hoarse she managed to hide pretty well.

"Come out" Mari demanded

Marian slowly rode out so they could see her.

Sophie's and Mari's eyes widened as they realized who they were standing 4 meters away from.

"Oh my god" was the first thing Sophie got out.

"The Nightwatchman I mean Marian boy are we glad to see you!" Mari exclaimed as Marian jumped down from the hoarse and walked up to them.

"You know who I am?"

"Well, yes but it's a long story which I will explain later" Mari continued "Listen we need your help"

"Why?"

"Well because we're not from around here and we need somewhere to stay..and..uhm.."

"We're from the future" Sophie finally announced Marian looked confused at them.

"What?"

"From the future 20th century to be more precise"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"We would appreciate it if you did" Mari said hopefully. There was a moment of silence where only the cold wind could be heard. Finally Marian said

"Well it looks to me, you're cold and have nowhere to stay and I can't just leave you here so we'll do this, you can stay at my house until we come up with a better idea and while you're staying you can explain all of it to me"

"That sounds great!" The two girls said at the same time.

Sherwood Forest, the next morning

Robin walked through the forest as usual enjoying another beautiful morning and of course he was checking for carriages traveling through the forest, as he saw none his mind traveled back to yesterday. And to the girl they had met and had tried to rob but she had run off so quickly, and what did she mean with my identity must remain a secret?. He kicked pile of leafs in frustration in an attempt to clear his mind but as he watched leafs blow away by the soft wind his mind seemed more full than ever.

"And on top of it everything seems to get more difficult" he muttered to himself.

He started going back to the camp, when he got there he found his fellow outlaws were still sound asleep. Djag curled tightly up to Will and John not far away from them and Much in his usual corner.

"No, no way" mumbled Sophie as she held up the dress Marian had picked up for her. The dress was dark green and its sleeves were long and ended in a gothic kind of way luckily the dress went over her knees so it wasn't short at least, but what did she know? She usually didn't wear dresses..at all.

"Don't worry Sophie it goes nice with your hair" Mari said while rolling in laughter on the bed.

"I will hit you" Sophie answered giving Mari a cold glare, Mari immediately shut up but was still giggling.

"Just put it on Sophie you could have something worse" Marian said kindly from the corner. Now that she had been informed with all the facts she slowly started to believe her new found friends and accepted them as sisters even though it was very hard to believe that the both of them had been sent back to protect Robin. She smiled slightly at the memory of him last time they had seen each other they had departed with a passionate kiss.

However, she was having a harder time seeing Robin more often because of Gisbourne snooping around like a dog, her eyes were directed at the sun outside and fields of grass and for a moment she was lost in her own world.

"Uhm, Marian we'll be right back" she could her Mari said. Marian mumbled an okay and the two girls hurried out to the backyard.

In the backyard, Sophie had an important matter to discuss.

"Mari you do realize that protecting Robin Hood means fighting and even killing"

"What? No way! We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"First of all we don't know how to fight"

"We'll have Marian teach us"

"We don't know how to handle a bow and we never killed anyone in our entire life"

"So? We'll learn quickly it can't be that hard"

"It's against my morals!"

"What morals?"

"Hm..you're right I have none, but what about the speeches?"

"Speeches?"

"You know, the hero speeches we're going to give every time we save someone like Robin does"

Sophie looked clueless

"Sophie were you paying attention when I showed you the first episode?"

"Not really I was in the middle of Gone with the Wind"

"!"

"It's a good book"

"Remind me to burn that book when we get home"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Either way we're not killing anyone unless it's necessary"

"Fine, then you won't burn my book when we get home"

"Deal" They both said at the same time and shook hands and headed back into the house and upstairs to Marian's room.

Not far away a man in black clothes was riding with an important matter to Knighton Hall. ( guess who!)

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming up!


	4. Chapter 4 Cousins

OMG! I'm sorry about the late update I've been to busy with everything either way here is chapter 4 Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning was sunny and the weather nice as Guy of Gisbourne rode through the streets of Nottingham on his way to Knighton hall to visit somebody dear to him, his mind was occupied at the bouquet of flowers he had gotten her. Unknown to our dear sheriff he was being watched by no one else then his rival and mortal enemy Robin Hood and his men. Who currently was hiding by the threes that were close.

"I'm hungry" Much muttered the group growled.

"We know" Will said while letting out another sigh

"I'm not being funny or anything but you said that at least five times Much" Allan said.

"But I'm still hungry"

"Schh!" Robin hushed them and continued to watch Gisbourne as he stopped his hoarse at the front door of Knighton Hall. Jealousness started to grow inside him. What right did Gisbourne have their anyway?

Meanwhile inside Marian's Room 

The three girls were laughing about a joke Mari had told.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and all of them could her Marian's father calling her.

"Marian, Sir Guy is here"

Marian sighed.

Sophie and Mari looked at each other.

"Soso lets go down and meet the evil guy?"

"He's not that evil and don't call me Soso!"

"Hm, I suppose we should call ourselves your cousins Marian"

"Yes perhaps but I don't know-!" Marian said, but was interrupted by Mari

"Great!" Mari said and ran out of the room and down the stairs

"Mari you're still wearing your own clothes!" Sophie shouted and ran after her.

Marian just stood there what had she gotten herself into? Slowly she followed the other two down the stairs.

Downstairs in the hallway stood none else then Guy Gisbourne a knight a loyal servant of the sheriff and the law in his usual black outfit.

"Gisbourne!" someone shouted he turned around and was immediately knocked to the ground by someone.

"What the-!"

Mari jumped off him and held out her hand in a dramatic gesture.

"Goodtz morning itz is a pleazure to finalli meet zu" Mari said trying to sound like she was something in between French and Dutch.

Guy stared at the dumbly

"Who are you?" He looked at her short hair that was two colors and her strange clothes, suddenly he spotted another figure coming down but it wasn't Marian but at least she was dressed normally. Her hair was blond she walked over to the weird looking one and hit her on the head.

"Ow... Sophie what the hell did you do that for?" Mari screamed rubbing the back of her head where Sophie had hit her.

Sophie turned to Gisbourne and said in a formal and apologizing manner.

"My dear sir, I do apologize for my sister's behavior..."

"I was just trying to be polite."

"We traveled far to visit our cousin Marian, she speaks very well of you I supposed you must be Guy" Sophie continued and sort of glided over to Gisbourne with her hand ready to shake.

Guy just stood there looking at them oddly.

"Uh, very well" he said and shook Sophie's hand "Where's Marian?"

"Right here" Marian said coming down also gliding

"How the hell do they glide like that?" Mari muttered

"Marian how nice to see you" Guy said standing more straight then he already was. He walked over her and kissed her hand.

Marian smile politely and said "I see you already met my cousins"

* * *

"Yes, one of them jumped at me"

"I did not! I was trying to say hello.."

Marian tried to look angry but was trying hard not to laugh and let out a snort to hide it.

"Very well, Guy these are my cousins from..."

"Europe" Mari mimed to her

"-Europe they come to visit me and my father this is Sophie and Mari" Marian finished nodding to them while she said their names.

Sophie smiled and nodded at him while Mari stuck out her tongue at him and bowed.

Gisbourne looked slightly offended but did not say anything.

Just at that moment of course our dear Sir Edward chooses to walk in. He stopped and stared at the two girls who he had never seen before.

" F-Father you remember my cousins don't you?" Marian stuttered nervously

"Actually I don't and how is that Marian?" He answered back looking strictly at his daughter, Marian was about to answer when Mari cut in

"Well maybe you're just becoming an old man" Mari said rudely which earned her another hit on the head from Sophie and one from Marian too.

"Ow! What did I do this time?"

Sophie took over and glided over to Sir Edward and said once again in a very polite manner

"Oh my dear Sir I do apologize after its been years since we last met. How foolish of us to think that you'll remember us after we came on such a short notice and do hope we didn't cause you any trouble" Sophie said looking incredibly innocent.

"Where does she get the vocabulary?" Mari muttered

Sir Edward looked at Sophie and lied

"You are forgiven, and I do seem to recall hearing about you from a distant relative of ours" He finished while giving Marian a look that said "we will discuss this later" he took Sophie's hand and shook it.

Mari sighed in relief and looked at Marian and then at Gisbourne and sighed again if they only knew what was about to happen. Suddenly she realized something horrible something that was so obvious it was scary.

"Sophie I need to talk to you" She said and grabbed Sophie by the arm and hurried out in the front yard.

"What is it?" Sophie asked annoyed as soon as Mari had released her.

"Sophie did you ever think about that we are in the year of 1192?"

"Yes why?"

"Well what about..technology?"

Sophie looked confused at Mari.

"Sophie I was raised with computers, TV, showers and microwaves and recently ipods!"

Sophie looked horrified at Mari and asked.

"What about my morning baths?"

"What about my DVD movies?"

"What about Gone with the wind?"

"...That's not technology"

"Sure it is"

"Sophie?" A voice suddenly asked the two girls turned around and saw much to their horror Will Scarlett standing there and he was not alone next to him stood Robin accompanied by Allan A Dale and Much.

* * *

So what will happen? You have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

Plz Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter

Please enjoy read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5

There comes a time in life when you have to think about you options. This times are usually when you are discovered somewhere you not supposed to be or you mom catches you stealing cookies.

This was one of those times. As Will waited for Sophie to answer, everything seemed to go slower.

"Who?" Sophie asked a bit nervous.

Will looked at her and said

"It's me, Will Scarlett we met in the forest a day ago"

"No, don't know you" Sophie answered quickly and looked away.

"Bu-!"

"She said she doesn't know you isn't that enough?" Mari said coming to the rescue.

"You!" Much shouted and pointed at Mari

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about. How dare you even speak to me" Mari said in a perfect faked accent.

"Hood!" A voice suddenly roared behind them. It was Gisborne at this the guards that were with him rushed to his side and surrounded the outlaws (ok I don't know if I said Gisborne had guards with him but lets say he did)

"Well if it isn't our dear Guy" Robin shouted back in a cocky voice behind him Marian just shook her head

"It all seems so real" Mari said to Sophie with glittering eyes as they were watching. Sophie made some sort of a "duh" face and ignored her.

Guy charged at Robin with his sword that he had drawn as he swung it Robin easily ducked and made a flip backward over to where Sophie and Mari was standing he grabbed Mari (who was closest to him) and pulled out his knife and put it against her throat.

"Oh no" Sophie said in a "I don't really care manner" not bothering to act lady like and gasp instead she just backed away.

"Somehow I feel like I'm being held hostage" Mari mumbled to herself.

Marian gasped and ran over next to Guy.

"Robin, release my cousin!"

"Your cousin?" The four outlaws asked at the same time surprised.

"There's not much resemblance" Allan muttered

"That's because they are cousins" Much said to him in a "that's obvious" tone of voice.

Seeing his opportunity to shine in front of Marian, Guy stood up straight and pointed his sword at Robin and said

"You hear her Hood release the girl NOW and I might spare you"

"You know my name is Mari"

"That's not a bad name" Allan muttered to Will they were both standing behind Robin while Much had moved to the side of his master.

"Thank you!" Mari said sarcastically.

Robin didn't know exactly what to do if he released Mari, Guy would have the guards capture them but if he held her captive Marian would hate him and not ever want to see him again.

Before he could do anything he felt cold metal being pressed again his throat. And the gasp from his men, he directed his eyes to the owner of the sword; it was the girl Will had called out for.

"Sophie!" Mari shouted in relief.

"Release my sister, Make your men back away or I'll pierce your throat before you can even blink"

At this Marian gasped while Gisborne seemed to be pissed over the fact that he couldn't shine in front of Marian.

Robin waved to the others to back away the outlaws did as they were told.

"Guy, get your guards to back away" Marian pleaded and looked innocently up at him. Guy mumbled under something his breath but did it.

As soon as the guard had backed away, Sophie turned her attention back to Robin.

"Now release her if you please Robin" Sophie said in triumph.

Robin loosened his grip on Mari, who quickly got away from him and ran to stand behind Marian.

"Now if you please would be so kind and leave" Sophie said and lifted the sword from his throat. Robin put his arms up in defeat and turned around.

"Hood I'm not done with you" Gisborne shouted after him and started to walk. However as soon as he did Mari put her foot in front of him causing him to stumble and fall.

Robin and his mean quickly moved into the forest and almost in a second they were gone.

Gisborne got up and sent Mari an evil glare, Mari looked back at him with a rebellious look.

"Marian I'm afraid I have to go"

Marian nodded and mumbled a small goodbye to him. Sophie and Mari didn't say anything. Gisborne got up and left for his horse as soon as he was no longer in sight Marian asked Sophie.

"Where did you get a sword so fast?"

"Yeah, beats me" Mari agreed.

"It was on the ground so I picked up and it seemed useful" Sophie answered and put the sword to her shoulder to make it easier to hold.

"Well seems you have courage now you just need skills" Marian finally said.

Mari and Sophie raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked.

"Well you simply cannot protect Robin and his men, if you cant fight or am I wrong so I take on the duty to train you" Marian reasoned and looked proud.

"That's awfully nice of you" Sophie said Mari nodded in agreement.

"Marian!" Her father called and walked up to them.

Strangely enough the three girls lowered their heads at the same time and put their hands behind their back.

"Boy, are we in trouble" Mari mumbled the other two just nodded.

"Marian and you two we are going to discuss this madness right now!"

* * *

So what will happen how will Sir Edward react when he finds outt he truth or will he find out the truth? Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations and Revelations

Ok as usual I apologize for the late update. School and life got in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Robin Hood or any of the actors.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE!! ( a little late I know but anyway!!) So in celebration of Sophie's birthday I'm making an extra long chapter well don't know if its that long and one with a RobinxMarian fluff in it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sir Edward led the three girls into the dining room of the house. As polite as he possible could he told them in a quiet voice to please sit down. Marian quickly sat down followed by Sophie who seated herself next to her and Mari next to Sophie. Then there was a long silence until Edward spoke again.

"Tell me your names" He demanded.

"Sophie" Sophie automatically answered while Mari said "Carrot" which earned her a strange look from Edward.

"She means to say her name is Mari" Sophie translated

"Then why didn't she say so?"

"If you're stupid you can't really help it" Sophie explained.

"Ouch, Sophie that hurt!" Mari said offended.

Edward made an "ahh I see" nod.

"I want an explanation and I want one now!" Sir Edward said in his strictest voice.

"Father-!" Marian tried to cut in but was quickly silenced by her father who held out his hand to her.

Sophie and Mari quickly glanced at each other.

"Well.." Mari started

"The thing is.." Sophie continued

"For you to understand our situation you have to have an open mind to everything we tell you" Mari finished.

Sir Edward looked at them with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Very well" he finally said and waited for them to continue.

So the girls started telling their story how they knew about him and how they got here, what their mission where and where they were from. The last Sir Edward had a very hard time believing who knows if he even did.

In the end Sir Edward agreed to help them in their mission. However he completely refused to believe that they were from the future. Even after Mari showed him her cell phone that wouldn't even work.

* * *

Later that day

Marian stormed in to the guestroom that Sophie and Mari was sharing.

The guestroom had two beds a table with two chairs and a window with a view of the forest. All the curtains and sheets were white, very simple yet comfortable. Oh, and did I mention the huge closet?

That now was filled with loads of Marian's old clothes including, dresses, pants, shirts, shoes etc.

"Alright girls get up!" Marian exclaimed happily and pulled Sophie to her feet

"What's up?" Mari asked Marian who gave her a confused look, Sophie sighed and translated and said

"What is the hurry?"

"Nothing, I just think its time to start practice" Marian said

"Practice?" The two girls repeated at the same time

"Yes, you are after all going to be protectors of Robin and his men and in doing so, you need to know how to fight and survive" Marian explained

"Ok, but how?" Sophie asked

"Well, I'm going to teach you"

15 Minutes Later

"NO! MARI! Hold you hand like his, no don't aim the bow at me!! No don't fire!" Marian shouted as she nearly ducked the arrow that was shot at her by Mari.

Mari made a grimace and muttered a sorry for the past 10 minutes Marian had been giving instructions how to use a bow to the poor clueless Mari who had absolutely no experience in handling a bow and arrow.

Sophie however had already given up on the bow (after nearly killing Marian and destroying Sir Edward's garden) instead she was now throwing knifes into a three and actually hitting the three perfectly.

Mari was stubborn enough to keep on trying to master the bow.

They had only been there for a short while, but already Marian was wondering if they were going to get somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father calling her name.

"Marian! Robin is here!"

At this the tree girls stopped and turned around.

Mari gave Sophie a worried look which Sophie passed on to Marian and Marian responded calmly.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him. Meanwhile you should wait inside the house and you should change your clothes Mari" she added, to Mari who were still wearing her 20th century clothing.

Mari looked down at her jeans and grey sweater.

"Yes, maybe" she mumbled. As Sophie started leaving Mari shot one last arrow towards the practice board painted on the tree, the arrow hit perfectly.

Meanwhile in the hall of Knighton hall stood no one else then Robin Hood waiting. As he did he was walking back and forth the room. He still had a hard time believing what had happened earlier that morning. Marian was never going to forgive him now. He let our a small puppy like sound (however that sounds) and tapped his foot nervously on the ground. Where was Marian?

Sophie and Mari quickly snuck in the back way and to their room. There Mari started digging in the closet, rather quickly she found a black pair of pants (same kind Marian has when she's the night watch man) luckily, because no way in hell was she wearing a dress. She also found a simple long sleeved dark red shirt. Then she quickly found the pair of boots Marian had given her she put them on instead of her sneakers. She found a black vest to put on the shirt. She continued to dig through the closet

"Mari what are you looking for?" Sophie asked from her bed on the left side of the room.

"Well I figured if we are going to be the Red Hawks we need costumes to hide our identities and to make us recognizable"

"What? You mean like superheroes?" Sophie said and stood up

"Yes, like regular superheroes! Here" Mari handed Sophie a black shirt with long sleeves and a dark red vest. "This will match with my outfit, I have the black vest and you wear the red one so people will know how to tell us apart"

"Right" Sophie muttered she also found a pair of black paints in the closet and another pair of boots , she quickly changed out of her dress.

The two girls laid down on their separate bed and stared into the ceiling. After awhile Mari asked

"Do you think we'll make it?" turning to look at Sophie who seemed to ponder the thought

"I don't see a reason why we should not" Sophie said quietly "but we have to think of a way to get home as well"

"Right" Mari said looking up at the ceiling again "Do you think anyone is missing us back home?"

"Hopefully they won't be too worried but it might be that time is counted different here."

"True" Mari mumbled "But how are we even going to get back I mean the way we got here was through that stupid book.." she trailed off and sat up quickly.

"What?" Sophie asked and quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"That's it! The book is the key to getting back home we just need to find it!"

"One book! That will be easy in the whole of England or who know it might even be on the other side of the world"

"We'll find it" Mari muttered lying back down again.

Just then she realized how tired she was. Before she knew it her eyes were shut and she drifted off into a light sleep. Sophie looked at her friend and followed her example soon enough she was also asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Apologize

New chapter! This chapter is going to start off right after the girls fall asleep just so you know k?

Disclaimer: I don't own the series of RH neither do I own any characters in it.

* * *

Chapter 8

However downstairs….

"Sorry!" Robin said out bluntly as soon as Marian walked into the room. Marian was holding on her "I'm so disappointed in you face" when all she really wanted to do was hug him.

"Robin, I can't believe you could do that"

"I had no choice! You saw me, I was surrounded!"

"She's my cousin!"

"What does that has to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it! Don't you realize the consequences of what you've done?!"

"No!"

"Well I wont forgive you until you do!"

"Here she goes again" Robin thought and sighed

"Gisbourne's going to be hunting you like crazy!"

"Oh, more then he already does?!"

"Yes, but GAH-!" Marian was looking for words again.

Robin just stood there a minute watching the woman he loved so dearly if he would be man enough to tell her.

"Either way, its not me you should apologize to it's my cousin"

"Yeah, I know I will when I see her; where are they from anyway?"

"Europe" Marian answered quickly.

"Oh, is that so?" Robin asked in a sceptical tone

"Yes"

There was an akward silence between the two.

Then out of the sudden, Robin asked.

"Gisborune been here lately" it was more a statement then a question.

Marian hesitated but answered

"Yes, more then before"

Robin could feel his blood pumping and his knuckles turned white as he put his hands into a fist. He was almost shaking with rage. What business did Gisbourne have here anyway?!

"You alright with that?" he asked and stepped closer to her so he was standing right in front of her.

"I'm fine with it" Marian said in a low voice that really said she wasn't fine with it.

Robin took her hand and squeezed it gently, for a second he was afraid she was going to pull away and tell him to leave but she stood still.

Robin's heart skipped as he felt a small squeeze back from her. He looked at her and gave her a small smile as if saying "it's going to be okay". She gave a small smile back. Before they both knew it, they were both leaning in closer and closer until,

BAM!

The door opened and there stood Gisbourne in fullest rage and sword in hand.

"Hood!"

* * *

Hehe! My first cliffer what ya think? Plz review.

Next chapter will be up ASAP!


	8. Chapter 8 Enter team Red Hawks

Ok people I know it's been a long time since I updated and I apologize but I had a huge writer's block during summer but now I'm going to update as soon as I can

Sorry again please enjoy the new chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Robin Hood (BBC) or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Guy!" Marian said"it's not what it looks like-" she started to explain but was cut of

"No? Then explain to me Marian why you were! With that scum!" Gisborne yelled pointing at Robin with his sword

"Guy! Please listen!"

"No, Marian you're mine! And I will not let this outlaw lay a hand on you!"

"Yours?" Robin asked speaking for the first time since Gisborne entered the scene "who said she was yours what right do you have here anyway?!" Robin asked anger boiling inside of him no way Gisborne was going to talk about HIS Marian that way!

"Robin, please just get out" Marian pleaded.

Robin looked at his love her eyes filled with worry and for a moment he was at loss of what to do. He could easily defeat Gisborne but Marians look made him feel uneasy. Damn the effect this woman had on him!

"Hood if you escape now, you will be killed I have 20 guards waiting for me outside"

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Gisborne's voice said man was still standing looking furious and ready to kill. Robin glanced at Marian. Then ran he ran into the kitchen and out the backdoor maybe he was being a coward but what's a hero to do?

When he was outside in the backyard he saw his horse relieved that the guards hadn't found him he ran for it he had almost reached his horse when he was tackled to the ground. By two guards who had apparently seen him.

Robin cursed under his breath this was just terrific. The guards gave him a look of triumph when he was dragged to his feet and led to the front yard where Gisborne was standing looking pleased.

"Gisborne please" Marian pleaded tears threatening to fall as she looked at Robin who met her glance and tried to reassure that it was okay.

"Guards take him away" Gisborne ordered ignoring Marian's plea.

Sometimes a duo got to do what a duo got to do.

(Insert heart beat)

Before anyone could do anything an arrow was shot in the ground. The arrow had a red feather attached to it and a smoke gas bomb, smoke surrounded all of them and two silhouettes could be seen on the roof of the stable and two voices could be heard.

"To protect the world from devastation.."

"to unite all the hawks within our nation"

The smoke cleared and everyone gasped at the two people who were dressed in black clothes with red coats and red masks and scarf completely covering their faces. One of them holding a sword into the air while the other held a bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"The.. Red hawks" They both said unison apparently skipping their names

Marian had a WTF? Face while, Robin and Gisborne were gaping. The other soldiers just stared.

"We demand you release him!" Mari shouted at Gisborne pointing her bow at him "or get ready to die"

"Keep dreaming!" Gisborne replied, barely had he finished his sentence as the arrow swished by him almost making him blind but cutting his cheek. A trail of blood trickled down his left cheek. Gisborne touched the wound with his hand and looked at the blood. He was indeed shocked nobody was this fast nobody except…Hood.

He glanced at his enemy who was also staring at the red dressed figures.

"Draw you're men back Gisborne! And release him" The one with the sword shouted.

"Do as he says" Gisborne ordered his men silently the men did as they were told, they backed of and let go of Robin. Who took the opportunity and backed away.

Sophie and Mari jumped down from the roof Sophie landed smooth on the ground while Mari took her time climbing down but still landing on her butt. Quickly standing up and wiping the dust off hoping nobody saw. She and her friend moved in front of Robin defensively, sword, bow and smoke bombs in their hands.

"You'll pay for this" Gisborne said anger clearly evident in his voice.

"You haven't seen the last of us" Sophie promised. Mari only nodded.

"Now, until we meet again, Soldiers, Gisborne, lady who I don't know" addressing everybody pretending to not know Marian. Sophie threw a smoke bomb and the trio disappeared.

"Dammit!" Gisborne roared as the tried to see something "GET THEM! GET THEM NOW!" his poor soldiers scurried around in the smoke trying to get somewhere but only knocking into each other.

Meanwhile with our heroes

Mari and Sophie led Robin to their horses they had hid.

"Quick Robin you have to get of here!" Mari said as Sophie handed him his horse and proceeded to prepare hers and Mari's horse

"What about you guys?"

"Oh we're coming with you!"

"You are?"

"Well halfway"

"You drive?" Sophie asked Mari

"Yeah" Mari said as she sat up with Sophie behind her.

"Robin start riding and we'll get rid of any followers"

"But-!"

"GO!" both of them shouted at him. Robin gave them a last glance and rode away.

Mari started going too but to the right after 50 seconds of riding Sophie announced

"Mari, you're going the wrong way"

"OH! I KNEW THAT I SO KNEW THAT!" Mari shouted quickly turning the horse and galloping in the other direction almost throwing Sophie off in the process.

"You could have told me earlier though" she mumbled as they were on the right track in Sheerwood forest.

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy so please do review!

Update coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Forest

Mari and Sophie rode quickly through the many trees of Sheerwood forest not knowing exactly where to go, afraid they might've lost Robin already which was bad since they weren't exactly familiar to this place.

"We could turn around and sneak back into Marian's house" Sophie pronounced when Mari finally stopped their horse.

"No, Gisborne will have the place guarded like crazy we'll sneak back later" Mari stated.

"Okay…"

"Well let's look on the bright side, we're in the middle of Sheerwood forest I mean look at that big tree that thing is huge!" Mari said trying to hold the mood up..

"Yeah, we also don't know where we are. We're chased by Gisborne's guards I mean god knows when they'll be here"

As soon as she had spoken the two girls could hear horses coming.

"Quick we have to hide!" Sophie said to Mari as they pulled their horse behind some large bushes and hid themselves.

Praying that nobody would see or hear them she two girls stayed quiet.

Mari let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Suddenly they saw two pair of boots in front of the bushes they were hiding in.

Sophie mimed a "oh no" while both of them looked panickly at each other.

The feet moved around a little bit as the person looked around.

"There's nothing here" a voice called out.

"Okays" and a "lets move forward" were heard.

Sophie and Mari breathed out as the heard the sound of horses galloping of.

"That was close" Mari whispered

"Yeah" Sophie answered her voice all shaky

"Good thing we found you then" A voice answered from behind.

Both of them jumped up letting out a small "AA" as they jumped

"C-Crap" Mari said in a low voice as she stood up slowly Sophie following her suit both of their backs against the person behind them. Sophie winced as felt an arrow being pointed at her back she glanced at Mari's back and could see her friend also had an arrow pointed towards her.

Both of the them put their hands behind their head.

"Turn around" The person behind them. The girls did as they were told. Mari's eyes widened as she saw the person standing behind them.

"Will!"

* * *

Tada! A little cliffy there! Please enjoy until the next update!

Give me feedback did I manage to make you nervous? No? Maybe just a little bit please tell me and please review while doing so! :D

Dear Regards ~ Kimo


	10. Chapter 10 The Camp

Hi! I'm back with another chapter I'm sorry for the late update but yeah what can you do anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Robin Hood (BBC) or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 10

"Oh..crap" Sophie muttered as she stared at the men in front of her who happened to be Much, Will and John.

"W-Well fellas it's been nice meeting you but we really have to go you know things to do people to meet" Mari said as she started backing away from the guys pulling Sophie and their horse with her.

"What is your business in Sheerwood forest?" Will asked as John and Much moved behind the girls trapping them.

"Well, business mostly very uninteresting" Sophie said

"Oh yeah? Well I bet the poor could use a little of your business money or all of it" Much said holding up their "stealing from the rich" speech the outlaws.

For once the girls didn't know what to do sure they could fight them but what chances did they have? And they were supposed to protect Robin's men not fight them.

"WE KNOW ROBIN!" Mari shouted out of the sudden Sophie gave her a confused look as if asking "was that the right thing to do?"

"What?" Much and Will asked at the same time while John just made a face.

"Yeah, you heard me, we know you're Robin Hood's men and we know..oh we know...a lot" Mari continued

"Liar" John stated

"No, it's the truth just take us to Robin and I can assure you he will trust us" Mari argued.

"Maarii" Sophie whispered to her friend "you don't know that for sure"

"It's worth a try" Mari hissed back.

John, Will and Much exchanged glances. Mari crossed her arms across her chest and looked proud of herself.

Sophie was praying that Mari's crazy plan would work.

"We could take them to the camp" Much suggested

"Yeah, but Robin wouldn't like that" Will said

"But they said they know him" Much looked from Will to John

"We could blindfold them" Will said again thinking it over "and tie them up" Much added

"No" John said sharply "Them I don't like" he added nodding to the girls

"Well, we don't like you either" Sophie said with a shrug.

The tree men nodded and shared an "oh so manly glance" in between them.

Before they knew it the girls were being led to the camp of the outlaws blindfolded and hands tied behind their backs.

Will was leading the way and Much was pushing Sophie while, John had slung Mari over his shoulder and carried her.

"You better not fart" Mari said to John as her world was spinning. Being carried over the shoulder wasn't the best thing in the world.

"I really wouldn't think this is necessary all for the logical and technical reasons I could just walk with you with my eyes closed" Sophie reasoned she really didn't like being tied up.

"They won't listen" Mari cried dramatically to her friend and added "their filthy Englishmen they won't listen" this earned her a angry look from Much which of course she couldn't see Will snorted and John stepped in a wrong place just to make the ride more bumpy for her.

"Racist much?" Sophie asked and giggled as she could hear Mari's loud complains about the bumpiness of her ride.

Soon enough they had reached the camp where Djaq and Allan was waiting for them.

John put down Mari rather roughly on the ground, said girl let out a small "OW" as she remained sitting/lying because she really couldn't move and her legs had fallen asleep. Much led Sophie next to her friend and put her down so now the two girls were sitting on the wet cold ground next to each other blindfolded and tied up.

"Well this is not exactly what I planned but it works" Mari said satisfied

Sophie let out a small sigh.

The outlaws looked at the two of them.

"Will, what is this?" Djaq asked as she looked at the man she loved, said man just shrugged and walked up to her and hugged her. How he had missed her. Djaq hugged him back and the two lovebirds shared a short but passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two" Allan a Dale barked from the corner where he was sitting "I'm not being funny though Much, why bring these two to the camp you know Robin's rules better then anyone" Allan glanced at Much.

"We know! but they said they know Robin" Much argued.

"Speaking of Robin, where is he?" Mari asked from their corner

The outlaws looked at each other

"We thought he already gone back" John said

"Well, we thought he was with you" Allan responded

"Well, he's right here!" A voice said from behind and standing there was none other then Robin Hood himself safe, alive and grinning.

"Robin!" The gang shouted at the same time and their leader was quickly surrounded by his gang hugging him.

(A.N: now it's kinda coming from Robin's P.O.V)

Robin laughed happy to be at his so called home with his gang.

"Hello, excuse us? We're still here" a voice said Robin looked for the first time behind his gang and at the two small figures who were sitting closely clumped together in a corner, both of them tied and blindfolded and then he noticed their clothing and the colour of their clothing which he immediately recognized from this afternoon.

"Red Hawks!" he choked out as he pushed past Much and Allan to his "heroes". His gang gave him a confused look.

"Robin?" Both of the hawks asked at the same time.

"Is that you?" The one who the left asked (Sophie)

"Boy, are we glad to see-, hear you!" The other one said

"How..?" he started but the one to the right cut him off.

"Well, you could ask your men. After you untie us of course"

"Would really appreciate that actually" the left one added

"Robin, you know them?" Will asked, Robin looked at his gang

"Know them? These guys saved me from Gisborne!" their leader said.

"WHAT?" The whole gang shouted especially Much, John, and Will

"Told you" Both of the hawks said at the same time from their corner. Robin turned back to them and took of the left's one blindfold.

This revealed a pair of blue eyes hidden under a mask and the rest of his face covered as well (Btw: Robin and his gang thinks the girls are guys) he blinked a few times and took in his surroundings.

Robin untied the other one starting with his hands quickly the boy took of his blindfold and stood up or at least tried apparently his legs had fallen asleep.

Sophie and Mari were glad to be able to see again and for the first time they could see the outlaw's camp you could guess if they were happy then they noticed all the people standing there and Robin looking down on them.

The girls shyly stood up and wiped some dirt of their clothing. Then being the fan girls they were they reacted like any fan girl would do in their situation they leaped at Robin and they hugged him with all their might.

"We're so glad we found you!" Mari said while hugging Robin and jumping in one place.

"We were so worried!!" Sophie continued while half crying into his chest.

The gang just stood there awkwardly

"I'm not being funny but don't you think those boys act a lot like gals" Allan said in a low voice to Will while the rest of the gang agreed even Djaq.

"Hey, I'm fine!" Robin said while patting the two of them on the back

The two girls realized what they were doing seemed kind of off. They quickly let go of Robin and stepped back and stood there in a very manly way or at least they tried.

"We're going to go discuss a few things uhm in…private" Sophie explained and dragged Mari with her 3 meters away from the gang which meant outside of the camp house if you so prefer.

Robin turned to his gang all of them had either confused or a look that said "explain".

Meanwhile with the girls

"Sophie! We just hugged Robin!" Mari said happily to her friend

"I know!" They smiled and the two of them squealed and hugged each other.

"And we saved him from Gisborne" Sophie added

"And we got to their camp" Mari filled in

"So what do we do now?" Sophie asked and looked at her friend. Mari opened her mouth then closed it again.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

Ok! Done! Hope you liked it! Please, please review!

Info: If you've seen episode 11 of season 2 (I think) You know the one where Djaq and John drags the sheriff and the lady and tree random kids to the camp believing that their sick if you watched that episode you know how the camp looks. This hopefully will mean you understand what I'm talking about when I said outside the camp house.

Best Regards

~* Kim

NOTE!! IMPORTANT!!

Due to recent events I don't know when or if I'm going to update, I got a huge writer's block right now and honestly I don't know what to do. If you have any ideas feel free to share them with me! I thank you for sticking with Mari and Sophie and the rest of the Sheerwood gang for so long and I hope you read some of my other stories. Either way no updates for a long time so don't expect any. Have a nice day ~~

Best Regards

- Kim


	11. Chapter 11 James and David

PLEASE READ, First of all I would like to apologize to all my readers and all of you who reviewed or added my story to their favourite list or alert lists. I earlier said that I wasn't going to continue this story but after watching the last season of Robin Hood (which by the way was awesome!) I got some new inspiration and started writing again. So anyway I hope all the fans of this story keeps on reading and thank you all! :D

Chapter 11

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOOD GOT AWAY?!!" The very angry sheriff of Nottingham screamed (while stomping around angrily) at the current lord of Locksley his closest man Sir Guy of Gisbourne

"We had him and he escaped my lord" Said man explained as calmly as he could.

"You had 20 men against one! How did he-!"

"Tree my lord he had two men" Guy interrupted

"Two? I thought you said Hood was by himself"

"He was until the Red Hawks showed up"

"The red, what?" The sheriff asked piercing his small eyes into the man in front of him.

"The Red hawks" Guy repeated "two men who go by that name appeared this afternoon they threw some black powder freed Hood and left for Sheerwood forest"

"And they got away..?"

Gisborne shifted uncomfortably and looked around "Unfortunately, but my men are still searching for them"

The sheriff stared at him eyes wide, he stared, he blinked and he stared some more.

"I WANT THEM CAPTURED I WANT THEM DEAD I WANT THEM HANGED FIND THEM!" The sheriff threw an empty cup at poor Gisbourne who was hurrying out of the room.

Quite angry and frustrated the sheriff sat down and thought

"Wonderful, more outlaws more problems!"

Mari and Sophie sat quietly in front of the outlaws both looking a bit unsure as the gang stared at them. Silence was filling the air. Robin cleared his throat and said

"Well, why don't we start introductions? Hawks, this is Much, Allan a Dale, Will, John and Djaq and I'm Robin Hood as you know" Robin said while nodding to each person while saying their names.

"Well, I'm..James" Mari said in a perfect accent and this is...-giggle-"Boris" she said gesturing at Sophie

"Which is my second name! "Sophie quickly added and glared at Mari "but my first name is...David!"

"Where are you from?" Djaq asked

"Europe around the French area over there" Sophie answered after all she was born in France, while Mari nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing in England?" Will asked looking suspicious

Mari and Sophie shared a look and Sophie made a small nod which Mari returned.

Mari sighed and looked at the gang through her mask.

"Actually, we are on a mission,

"A mission What kind of mission?" Robin asked looking a bit alarmed

"Well actually we were called here by somebody, a friend of ours"

"Who's your friend?"

"Doesn't matter but our mission concerns the Nightwatch man"

"WHAT?" the whole gang shouted while Little John grabbed the collar of Mari's cape and pushed her roughly against the wall and spoke furiously.

"I don't trust them!"

Sophie gasped and jumped to her feet while Mari was trying to breathe under John's strong grip, his eyes were cold and he looked very angry.

"C..Calm down.. we don't mean any harm to anybody we're on your side"

Mari managed to choke out while her face was turning blue.

"John! Let him go!" Robin commanded

"Yeah, Little John I don't think they would've saved Robin if they meant to hurt us" Allan added.

Little John finally released Mari who tumbled to the ground and coughed trying to swallow as much air as possible. Sophie rushed to her side and helped her stand.

"Why would you do that? We just helped you!" Sophie stated angrily and shot an angry look at Little John who shrugged. Mari was still coughing

"Uh, you see the Nightwatch man is a sensitive subject, he's a close friend of ours" Will explain while the others agreed

Robin looked unsure at James who had finally managed to catch his breath.

"Look as crazy as this sounds we were sent here to help you, we would like to join forces with you Robin" James said.

At this Robin looked surprised, and he looked at the two boys in front of him there were only a bit shorter than him but under the masks they seemed young very young.

"I'll consider it" he finally answered

Next chapter will be up soon

Please review!

-Kim


	12. Chapter 12 Attacked

Knighton Hall

Marian was walking around restlessly and worried, about everything about Robin getting away safely and Mari and Sophie.

What if they were captured?

"To the hell with it" she thought, she would just ride to the camp herself and make sure Robin was alright. That would be the best thing to do she argued to herself.

Running up to her room to grab a cloak, she chose the green one since it was best hidden by the forest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an angry and loud voice shouted

"Oh no" she thought

"MARIAN!?" Gisbourne's voice shouted

Marian froze, she hated that voice. Why now? What could he possibly want now?

"Marian! I know you're in there. Open this door!"

Marian looked from her door to the window.

What was she to do? Then she saw it, her perfect escape. Marian smirked and walked towards her uniform of the Nightwatch man quickly she changed and put the mask over her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled the hood up.

She also grabbed her sword and her bow and some arrows. Then she climbed up at the window frame and opened the same window Robin always used when he climbed into her room.

She easily climbed down and landed securely on the ground.

What she had not counted on was Gisbourne standing right next to her.

She let out a quick curse and quickly jumped away from him

"So the Nightwatch man is robbing houses these days? Well that shall end here and now!" Gisbourne shouted and pulled out his sword and before Marian could do anything she felt the blade cut her arm deeply.

She grunted as she felt the pain, and the blood soaking her sleeve. Gisbourned kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled backwards but before she could fall he grabbed her by the collar and punched her in the face. He pushed her up against the wall but before he could do anything else Marian kicked him in between his legs and pushed him off. Taking her chance she ran for the stables with her head spinning.

Surprisingly she found her horse already saddled and ready. Sophie or Mari must've have figured out that she would need a quick escape. She led her horse out of the stable and was about to quickly sit up when she was pulled back and pushed to the ground and her head sit a stone and she could feel the blood in the back of her head.

Gisbourne was quickly on top of her and this time punching her over and over again.

With her arm injured and her head spinning so much she could throw up. She prayed somebody would see her and help her.

* * *

Mari quickly sat up from where she had been lying on the forest ground

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted as if she had been stabbed in the stomach.

"James, what's wrong?" Sophie asked and quickly walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"It's Marian" Mari mumbled to her companion "something's wrong, she's hurting.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sophie looked at her confused

"Don't tell me you can't feel it?" Mari asked looking Sophie in the eye.

"Maybe you ate something weird" Sophie suggested as soon as Sophie said their stomachs grumbled.

"Soso we haven't eaten anything all day it couldn't have been something I ate!"

Mari looked around the camp apparently nobody else had noticed anything, she turned to Sophie again.

"We need to go to Marian, she could be in danger"

"Mari, do you realize how crazy you sound, you're going on a feeling here nothing more"

"I am not wrong" Mari stated and gave Sophie a serious look. She glanced towards the gang again who still didn't seem to have noticed anything or wait had he? Robin was walking towards them.

"Are you boys okay? You look like something's wrong" he said as he reached them.

"Robin, please tell me you can feel it too?" James said as he grabbed his collar and shook him

"James calm down, what do you mean?" Robin answered and took a firm hold of the younger boy's shoulders the action seemed to calm him down.

"It's Marian!" James said bluntly

"Marian?" Robin asked surprised "What about Marian?"

"She's in grave danger!" James exclaimed "we have to get to her immediately!"

Without even asking James how he knew this Robin started running towards the horses grabbing his bow and arrows at the same time.

James was not far behind him David trailing behind him

"Robin?" Much asked "where are you going?"

"Marian's in danger" Robin explained as he sat up

"How do you know this?" Much asked as he rushed towards the horses with a look that clearly he said he thought Robin was going mad.

"I have a feeling" James answered from his horse as he pulled up David behind him apparently they always stuck together where one went the other one followed.

"Robin you're not going alone? Are you? With those two?" Little John exclaimed pointing towards the Red Hawks

Robin glanced at the two boys making eye contact with James.

James's eyes were basically pleading the words "believe me"

"Robin, just trust me on this one" James said as he urged his horse to go forward.

Robin looked back at his gang who were all looking confused and a bit worried; Robin shrugged his shoulders and said

"I trust him" and then he started riding or galloping was more like it.

He soon caught up with James and David and together the trio continued towards Knighton Hall.


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue

Gisbourne was a man capable of many things, however the one thing he never thought he would be able to do was catch the Nightwatch man and get his revenge.

For all the times he had suffered because of the masked incompetent thief. He beat the man, so hard even his own fist hurt and with every punch he laid on the cloaked man's face his hatred and anger grew. Gisbourne was not a fool; he knew the Watchman was in an alliance with Hood. The only thing Gisbourne could think more satisfying than killing Hood was killing one of Hood's closest men, the moron felt for each and every one of them and would be pained by the loss, Gisbourne was sure of it. The masked man coughed and Gisbourne was glad to see blood on the scarf that hid the man's face.

Oh, how he was enjoying this, how he would laugh at Hood's face when he would discover the loss of his pathetic comrade. With those thoughts in mind Guy of Gisbourne kept hitting harder and harder.

Robin reached Knighton Hall first, and what he saw almost made him throw up, Marian being beaten by Gisbourne who kept hitting. From that moment all Robin saw was red. Getting of his horse Robin ran for Gisbourne and threw himself at the sheriff's most trusted man. Gisbourne was thrown of his captive and was taken by surprise. Robin could tell as they both tumbled to the ground.

"Hood!" Gisborne roared in rage as he tried to fight of the outlaw who was pinning him down trying to it seemed to kill him, with his bare hands.

At that moment Robin did not care that he didn't have his bow in his hands or that he hadn't bothered to pull out his sword all that mattered was hurting the man who had hurt Marian and himself in so many ways.

Marian who had finally been able to breathe properly when Guy was thrown of looked to the side to see her savior and she was not surprised to see the one she expected to see. Marian tried to rise but her body felt like it had been run over by a horse and every time she moved her head the wound in the back hurt even worse. Praying that Robin would not hurt himself she lay there helplessly watching her love fight for his life.

Meanwhile in Sherwood forest

"EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME!!!" Mari shouted at the top of her lungs as she and Sophie galloped through the forest at a slower pace since they were two on one horse.

"Mari if you keep going straight the exact same way Robin did we won't get lost "Sophie said annoyed

"Right straight I can do that" Mari but as soon as she said that she was hit by something in the head causing her to fall backwards onto Sophie causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"OWW The Pain!" Mari complained and held her hands to her forehead "We're under attack! Sophie get the smoke bombs"

Sophie however did not get out the smoke bombs instead she calmly stood up. Mari looked up at her friend

"What's wrong with you? The enemy's attacking " Sophie pointed behind Mari

"There's your enemy Mari" Mari looked where Sophie was pointing and there was a tree branch hanging out far enough so it would knock people off their horse if they were not paying attention to the road.

"Oh…_.._I knew that"

"Sure you did" Sophie muttered and got up on the horse and pulled Mari up behind her and continued to ride after Robin this time without crashing.

They reached Marian's house and found Robin's horse. Mari jumped of as soon as it was possible and ran before her friend to Marian who was lying unmoving in the grass.

"Marian?" Mari asked only loud enough so only they could hear, Sophie arrived and started checking Marian for any fatal injuries.

"Robin! He will be injured.. AH" Marian started but gasped as Sophie touched the bruise on her arm

"Robin will be fine" Sophie answered while Mari muttered something along the lines of "hopeless lovebirds"

"Marian can you stand?" Sophie asked

"I-I… think so" With the support of the Red Hawks Marian slowly was pulled to her feet luckily she managed to not throw up as she leaned on Sophie for support her arm hurt worse than before. Sophie sat up on their horse and pulled Marian by her unhurt arm up and behind her Mari aided her from the ground.

"Just hold on to Sophie okay?" Mari said to Marian who gave a small nod, too tired to speak. Mari gave a nod to Sophie who quickly urged their horse to go forward and had soon disappeared into the trees of Sherwood.

"NO!" Gisbourne roared in anger, The Nightwatchman was his to kill he would die by his hands. Hood laughed at his enemy's anger.

Guy landed a punch onto Hood so hard that it threw said man off him. Robin landed in the grass but was quickly on his feet. This time Gisbourne pulled sword out and so did Robin.

"What's this now Hood getting help from children?" he said mockingly

"You getting scared Guy?" Robin teased back "didn't take much from them to defeat you earlier" at this Guy roared in rage and attacked as the two of the begun battling again this time with swords.

Robin could still feel the rage soar in him as he kept fighting Gisbourne purely out of hate, it was like he could not control himself any longer and he kept striking harder and harder this time to kill Gisbourne for good he'd felt the same rage in the Holy Land and he promised himself he would not kill but it was like if Gisbourne had pushed him to the edge and he didn't seem able to stop himself as he defeated Gisbourne to the ground knocking his sword out of his hands and putting his sword at Guy's throat.

"Give me one good reason" Robin said a cold look in his eyes "why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"You wouldn't dare" Gisbourne spit back "You're weak" but as Robin raised his sword Guy suddenly knew that Hood was quite serious about his threat.

Just as Robin was about to plunge his sword into Guy a pair of arms wrapped around Robin's waist from behind and pulled him slightly backwards.

"Robin stop! This isn't you! You're not a killer!"

The voice pulled Robin out of his rage, he blinked and finally seemed to register what he was doing out of shock Robin dropped his sword. Gisbourne saw this as his opportunity and quickly got on his feet grabbed his sword and hurried to his horse.

"I'll be back Hood! And when I do you and your little friends will pay!" and with those words Guy of Gisbourne once again managed a swift escape.

Robin barely registered Gisbourne's words as he stood still frozen in place.

"You're not a killer.." the person behind him repeated now in a softer tone. Robin realized that the person that had stopped was James.

Robin finally noticing how exhausted he was and collapsed onto the ground James softening his fall and kneeling beside him a hand on his back.

"Robin? Are you alright? Answer me!" James asked while shaking Robin gently

"I'm fine," Robin let out a breath he did not realized he was holding he looked at James whose eyes showed worry

"Thank you" Robin said sincerely to the younger boy "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't-"

He stopped his babbling and concentrated on a stone near his feet, he'd thought he would never be in that sort of killing rage again. Not since he'd gotten back from the Holy Land.

Mari noticed the change of tone in Robin's voice it was his usual confident tone and the way he acted as if he had committed a serious crime even his body language had grown out of the ordinary.

Mari put her hand on Robin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Robin looked at the young boy.

"It's alright" she said confidently "we'll keep it between us "

Robin gave a small smile of gratitude and James pulled him up on his feet and gave him a pat on the back, Robin looked to the spot where Marian had been and panic caught his heart

"Marian?" he asked and looked at James who quickly answered that David had taken her back to the camp

"Let's hurry back before Gisbourne comes back with more men" James said and the both of them sat up on Robin's horse with James behind him and the outlaws started riding back to the camp.

It was a quiet ride back as both of them thought of what had happened. Mari made a silent promise to herself that she would everything in her power keep Robin from become the angry man she had seen him become today.


	14. Gratitude

I know this is a really really way overdue late update and I apologize for that.

And to all of you Gisbourne fans out there I am sorry if I seem a bit harsh on him maybe I will be nicer to him in later chapters but I have never really forgiven him for killing Marian in the second season so yeah so he will probably be evil mostly in this fanfic.

Anyway enjoy! :D

* * *

When Marian usually slept, her sleep was usually disturbed by nightmares or her room being too cold or her constant worrying of Robin.

This time however Marian was quite at peace she felt _nothing._

The darkness surrounding her was quite comfortable yet she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Was she really supposed to feel this numb?

Suddenly she felt something, in her side, something annoying something along the side of

"Mari, are you poking her?" that voice belonged to Sophie

"No, the stick in my hand is just repetitively touching her. What? Everyone knows it's the best way to wake someone up" Mari answered and continued to poke Marian in the stomach with the stick she had found earlier.

Sophie sighed and gave up on her friend that was obviously convinced that Marian would wake up from stick poking. Sophie turned around and found the rest of the gang huddled by the fire Much serving dinner, something that looked vaguely familiar to squirrels and….well Sophie did not exactly know what Much was cooking, ever since they had come back Marian had slipped into a state of unconsciousness and was not waking up even though Djaq had checked her injuries and had reassured everybody that she would be alright.

However no reassurance would've calmed Robin when he returned to the camp rushing to the bed Marian had been laid down on and not moving from her side since. The only way Mari was able to poke Marian was due to the fact that Robin had fallen asleep sitting on the ground next to the bed.

However were they going to survive? This Sophie pondered and was lost in deep thought until she heard a groan

"S-Stop it!." Marian groaned and reached out a hand that bitch slapped Mari quite hard and sent her tumbling to the ground, with a shriek witch startled everyone else and woke up Robin who saw James lying on the ground with a red mark on his cheek.

"James!" David exclaimed and helped the other boy up "I told you not to poke her!"

"Well she woke up didn't she?" holding one hand to his cheek and using the other to brush leaves off himself

Marian sat up at the same time Robin jumped to his feet, Robin looked at her and gave out a relieved sigh, and he went to help her stand and in doing so ended up with her body pressed up against his. Which resulted in his face flushing Robin thanked his lucky star that his hair and his beard hid at least half of the blush.

Of course the only reasons he held her was so she could keep her balance, he ignored the fluttering in his stomach when her arms went to encircle his neck and his arms automatically went to her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you're okay "he whispered to her as she rested her head against his chest

"Yea, we're glad your okay too Marian" Much said from the fire which caused the two of them to jump apart with blushing faces.

"Yea where's our hugs? "Allan added in jokingly which got him a glare from Robin and a laugh from the two younger boys.

"What happened to Gisbourne?" David suddenly asked

Marian turned to Robin with a frown "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer probably to complain about her worry for his worst enemy.

"Are you kidding?"James spoke out loudly his voice a bit higher than usual "He-went running to the castle when he saw..me"

"Really doesn't sound like something Gisbourne would do" Will stated looking doubtful

" Ey! I can be quite frightening " James answered and straightened up which earned him a snort from Will "and…. well you know I gave him a good beating" James said cockily and flexed his arm muscles in front of David who touched them and muttered "tiny".

"Robin had to pull me off so I wouldn't you know kill him or anything" Mari lied and hoped it would be believable

"Nice work lad" Allan said and high fived the boy Mari smiled glad that they believed her.

"Nice work indeed" Much complimented and put his arm around the younger boys shoulder "thanks to you my master is safe and Marian as well." Much raised the cup of beverage he was holding

"To James!"

"To James" the gang echoed and raised their glasses and drank. Mari laughed at the gang's enthusiasm and looked at Robin and gave a small smile which he returned and mimed "thank you".

After the evening had come and it was dark Marian decided it was safe enough for her to return home without anybody noticing the Nightwatch man sneaking in. Robin insisted her accompany her which she of course refused which initiated them two quarreling about "safety measures" for both of them. The rest of the gang pretty much ignored them since they were used to it.

"I have to apologize to your cousin Marian so I might as well follow your home"

"She is asleep so I hardly doubt she will be available" this was the moments Sophie decided to jump in

"Marian why don't I and James escort you home, I dropped something in your yard earlier anyway so it's better that I go get it now" Sophie said sending Marian a knowing look.

"Yes of course that will be fine"

"What?" Robin asked incredulously

"Alright then let's go" Sophie said pushing Marian to the horses and pulled Mari up from the ground and dragged her along.

Robin just shook his head at the disappearing trio and headed back to the others.

Marian and the two girls snuck quietly into Knighton hall and made it up to Marian's room without waking Sir Edward.

"You are you are okay Marian?" Sophie asked when all the three of them were sitting on Marian's bed finally out of their disguises.

"I am, do not worry, like Djaq said it was not a serious injury" Marian looked at the two of them, Mari was being unusually quiet and staring off into space Sophie noticed this

"Mari, you okay?"

"Huh,? yeah I was just thinking.." Mari trailed off

"That's unusual" Sophie remarked

"Haha very funny" Mari said dryly and yawned " I'm beat I will go to bed"

"Yupp lets " Sophie said and stood up from Marians bed Mari following her to the door.

"Girls?" Marian said and the two of them turned around to look at their friend "Thank you" Marian said softly.

"Don't mention it" Sophie said with a smile

"Yeah, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't rescue you once in awhile?" Mari added and with a "goodnight" both of them left Marian's room to get some sleep in their own.

When Mari and Sophie were lying in their beds once again they could not help but wonder about their current situation.

"This is so weird" Sophie whispered into the darkness

"Yupp" Mari agreed and added "It's going to be a lot harder than I thought but at least now I know one thing"

"What is that?" Sophie asked curiously and peered at Mari; even though it was dark she could see Mari's face thanks to the moonlight shining through the window.

"Not only do we need to protect Robin Hood from the sheriff and Gisbourne. We have to protect Robin from himself"

* * *

Okay I am so sorry for the late update but school, life, writer's block etc etc came in the way again. Anyway hope you enjoyed I know there's not much happening in this chapter but there will definitely be some more action in the following ones.

If you have any ideas please suggest to me.

As always R&R

Thanks

Mari


	15. Chapter 15 The day Mari got Caught

PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING TO READ THE CHAPTER

You know when you write something really good on a piece of paper and think yes this will be such a great chapter, then some time go by and you lose that paper which was initially the beginning of an awesome chapter.

That's what happened with this chapter, so the beginning of it is what I tried to recreate by trying to remember what I wrote on the paper but it turned out quite alright anyway.

So summer vacation over since eh..long ago and I figured maybe not so many people spend time on the computer (like me!) but travel instead so I figured I would focus on updating this story in the Autumn ! I'm sorry for the late update and I welcome all of you new readers as well as earlier ones welcome back! Some pretty big things happened to me over the summer that changed a lot in my life so I don't know when the updates on this story will come but I will definitely update more often from now on and I have the whole story in my head I just need to use my time to put it down on paper! -_-"

But without further ado, here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Best Regards

Kim

* * *

Chapter 17

It had been three months since our girls had arrived in Sherwood.

Three months of helping out Robin and the gang while hiding their identities which seemed to become harder and harder every day that went by.

During this time Mari had pondered and thought deeply about their situation. Which is not something Mari would usually do; ponder deeply that is. You see Mari was in many ways like the bear Winnie the Pooh. Her sense of direction was based on where her stomach felt like going, and when she was thinking of something she went to her thinking place.

Which is where she was currently pondering, a thinking place for Mari was not a certain location but rather a place where she happened to be at when she happened to start pondering.

Now Mari had quite many theories of their time traveling experience but then again all her knowledge came from watching episodes of Doctor Who so she wasn't sure how accurate her knowledge were. Mari's first solution was to build a TARDIS to travel forth in time with, but then she realized she did not know how to build a TARDIS or where you could get that color of blue in the middle ages. So that solution was quickly discarded. Her next solution was back to her original thought about the book somehow moving them in the space time continuum

Sophie who had never seen the show and had hard time understanding Mari's theories and doubted most of them but since she didn't have any textbooks to refer too or a solid argument against her friend she kept her mouth shut.

Besides both of them knew that when it came to thinking crazy Mari was the clear winner, so as Mari pondered she mainly thought about how to find that blasted book, that had brought them here and seemed to be the only clue answer to all their questions. She also pondered about how she felt about this whole thing.

In many ways she was glad to have been brought here and she knew her friend felt the same way. Still however some feelings remained mixed.

There were times of pure blissfulness like when sharing stories around the campfire were the only thing on their mind and seeing the joy's in the children's eyes when they found the food that had been brought to their starving families.

In many ways Marian, Robin and the rest of the gang and the place had grown on them and felt in many ways like a home.

Other times Sophie cried and Mari complained about being stuck in this God's forsaken place with nothing but company and the hope of a brighter day to keep them warm. There were times of pure horror when it seemed like wherever you ran Gisborne was always behind you. Sophie had never been as scared as she was when she saw Much tumble to the ground an arrow near his heart but luckily missing it, Sophie had never ran so fast while carrying somebody.

As time passed Mari realized that events were catching up with them, same events that she had seen in the series were occurring but not in a specific order nor exactly as they had been in the series. When she noticed one of these events were occurring she always made sure that she and Sophie meddled as little as possible in it. Mostly because they might screw up time or they might stop some important event that needed to happen from happening.

Sophie even though she was the brain of the duo pondered less and researched more. When important events happened she took notes. She was also the head of the "find the time traveling book" mission as Mari had so smoothly named it.

So far Sophie had searched several villages they had visited including Locksley; she even searched the Locksley manor while Mari had been playing distraction. Marian had also helped by asking around the nobles and searching in her house however had come up empty handed. Sophie was worried since they were running out of places and out of ideas.

It was a Sunday that Mari found herself sitting on top of a haystack behind a stable in Locksley village, pondering. She knew it was a Sunday since Marian and Sir Edward accompanied by Sophie had gone to church. According to Marian that made people trust more in the "cousins from Europe" charade. Sophie probably rather would've joined Mari on the haystack. Mari would have gone to church, but had spent the night at the outlaw's camp and had woken up late and came to the house after her pretend family had left. Of course Mari could've just broken in or climbed a window but last time she had done just that, she accidentally broke on of Sir Edward's beloved vases which had earned her a harsh scolding and the silent treatment for two weeks, and if Sir Edward was scary enough when he was talking then you did not want to see him when he wasn't.

Alas Mari sat on her haystack and waited; the sun was shining so although it was the beginning of autumn it was fairly warm, and currently the haystack was quite comfortable so Mari was lying on her back with her arms behind hear head and was just about to fall asleep when screams were heard not far away.

"No please! I beg of you, not my son!" cried a woman desperately; more voices of protest and cries could be heard

Mari quickly slid down from the haystack and started to run in the direction pulling out her bow and an arrow, she did not have to go far because next to the well was a solider holding a young boy apparently ready to arrest him for whatever crime he did not commit, in front of him a woman: the boy's mother was begging on her knees for her son.

Without thinking about it Mari held up the bow and shot and arrow at the soldier's feet which made him jump enough to let go of the boy's collar, the boy dropped to the ground and hurried over to his mother who quickly took the boy in her arms and moved them away from the soldier.

"Last time I checked, children are not criminals" Mari spoke in an angry tone and aimed the bow at the soldier "Now walk away or the next arrow will hit higher"

"You're under arrest Red Hawk for crimes against the crown" the guard spoke

"The only crimes I have committed are against the sheriff. Now leave or I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Asked a voice from behind Mari spun around and found 10 other guards in the village to collect food and harvest as taxes.

"Arrest him!" One of them ordered

Mari put away her bow and drew her sword because Marian had taught her in close combat the best thing you can use you sword and your body.

The guards attacked and Mari fought them sword swinging and kicking most of them, she had to jump backwards when she left her side open and one of them swung his sword dangerously close to her stomach but luckily only cut a part of her cape.

Mari was down to the last three soldiers the other's either being unconscious or wounded lightly since of course they had taken a wow not to kill anyone. She thanked her lucky star she had gotten the chance to train both with Robin Marian and Little John so she had learned quite lot in combat.

Mari was just about to hit a solider with her sword's hilt when another shouted

"STAND DOWN!" Mari looked around only to find the same boy from before with a sword at his throat and the captain of the guard holding him.

Mari quickly let go of her captive and stood back

"Just calm down, alright I'll back away"

She said in a calm voice while looking the guard in the eye "Just let him go"

"Not unless you throw your weapons on the ground and let yourself get arrested"

Mari hesitated if she threw her knife she could hit the guard and but he would just slice the kid's throat and she could make a run for it but with a child's life on her conscience. Was there a way around this? She gritted her teeth and saw out of the corner of her mask the child's mother being held back by some of the villagers so she wouldn't get herself killed trying to save her child.

"Please! _**Please!**_ Not my son; take me instead please!"

"I'm growing impatient Red Hawk!" the guard said and pressed the blade closer to the child's throat and a drop of blood could be seen the mother cried out more.

"Alright! Alright!" Mari shouted and put her sword in its scabbard and unbuckled her sword belt and threw it on the ground, she also dropped her arrow and bow with it and held her hands up.

"I surrender congratulations; you defeated me, by threatening a _**child**_!" She spoke the last part angrily.

The guard from behind her pulled her arms behind her and Mari, flinched when the shackles were locked around her wrists.

"You have me now let go of the boy"

The guard smiled evilly "You know what? I think I changed my mind this boy is a criminal too bring him with us"

"NO not my child!" the mother cried

"A trade is a trade!" Mari spoke now panicking she kicked the guard behind her between the legs by swinging her leg backwards making him double over in pain. Before the captain knew what was happening. Mari ran up to him and kicked the sword out his hand and pushed the boy away with her hip.

Then she quite clumsily head butted him to the forehead, which hurt since he was carrying a helmet but it made him at least fall backwards. Mari didn't hesitate but jumped on top of him and buried her teeth into his neck because to be honest it was the fastest thing she could come up with.

The guard screamed partly in pain and in shock, he started pushing her off him but Mari stubbornly bit down harder, until she could feel blood in her mouth.

The two other guards finally did something and pulled her off their captain while she kicked and shoved and spit blood in their faces.

She must have looked horrifying with blood around her mouth because the villagers gasped and the captain stared, Mari couldn't resist adding a dramatic effect and licking her lips while staring crazily at the captain.

She blamed adrenalin and the Vampire Diaries.

The captain had finally come over his shock and angrily stood up and while she was being held by other guards punched her in the stomach hard. Mari coughed and doubled over gasping for air, it hurt badly but the captain did not stop but kicked her in the head while she was on her knees bringing her to the ground on her side. Then the beating started.

Now Mari had been hurt a lot in her life, but she had never been beaten like this. When the guards finally were satisfied she was pretty sure she'd broken a rib and her nose, her vision was blurry with one black eye and the other one not capable of opening fully. Her whole body felt stiff and bruised there was blood soaking through her hood and running down her face and she felt like that was not the only place she was bleeding, she didn't even think she was able to stand up.

Turns out she did not need to the guards held her by the arms and dragged her away. While she was still conscious she could make out the scene of the captain grabbing the boy again and bringing him with them. The last thing she heard was the boy screaming for his mother.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Cliffhanger! What will happen? Stay tuned for another update soon but until then here's a short preview!

* * *

Preview Chapter 16

"People of Nottingham!" The sheriff announced "There's no need for you to worry anymore because the criminal known as the Red Hawk has been caught, the captain of the guards himself saw to the arrest!"

The masses gasped in shock and some cried out in protest.

"Oh no what now" Will whispered, she was standing next to Much and they were both hiding behind a corner listening to the Sheriff well hidden under their cloaks"

"Furthermore" the sheriff continued "you must understand how truly dangerous these criminals are, the Red Hawk was threatening to kill a poor child in the village of Locksley and that is why he was arrested"

"That's a lie, James surrendered himself for the boy, the boy's mother told me herself" Little John whispered to Robin, the two of them were standing a few feet away from Will and Much, but Robin did not answer her was staring angrily at the Sheriff and anger burning in him.

He was going to teach the sheriff a lesson, he was going to teach every damned guard in the castle why you do not mess with Robin Hood.

"We are Robin Hood" he muttered to himself and the motto was determinedly repeated by his companions.

* * *

Please R&R


	16. Chapter 16 Mari awakes & Sophie worries

Hi guys! Yes I updated and no I am not dead

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

When Mari awoke she noticed two things, the first was that she was in a lot of pain, the second was that she shackled to a wall by her arms in a cell. After noticing the latter Mari swore in her head since her throat felt dry. Opening her eyes, (well at least one of them could fully open) the other one was just swollen.

Involuntarily she groaned. This caused a figure close to her which she had failed to notice before to shift.

"A-Are you alright?" asked a small voice. Mari slowly turned her head to her left and saw that it was the boy from the village which she had tried to save.

"_**Good a lot that did him**__"_ Mari thought and opened her mouth to answer but only managed to make a wheezing sound. The boy obviously understood that her throat was dry because in the next moment he was bringing a cup of water of her lips allowing her to drink.

Mari sighed contently when she felt the water go down her throat and she mumbled

"Thanks"

The boy nodded and sat down next to her with his legs crossed. Mari blinked a couple of times and could feel her head pounding lessen a bit. With her one eye; now used to the lighting of the cell. She looked at the boy.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lucas, sir "

"Right, Lucas don't be afraid I _will _get us _both _of out this alright?"

The boy scoffed and looked slightly offended at her

"I'm not afraid!.. sir"

Mari scoffed back

"Well that makes one of us, stop calling me sir my name is James" she looked around "How long was I out? I feel like I've been unconscious for days "

"Only a few hours, although it's hard to tell since it's so dark sir I mean James" Lucas looked at her swollen face and frowned

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Well Lucas my friend, I am unable to tell. I suppose because the pain has somehow numbed me"

Lucas cringed remembering the beating he had seen James take

"Thank you" he said honestly "you saved my life"

James looked at him with a widened eye

"I don't know about you but I would not call this saving, we are in a cell" he stated sarcastically

Lucas chuckled bleakly "but thanks to you my mother is safe" he looked at James with gratitude "if you hadn't shown up the guards would have probably taken a lot more of us as payment"

"I guess…" James observed him "How old are you?"

"Thirteen"

"What were you being arrested for?"

Lucas sighed

"My sister is five, she is starving, a lot of the children are, I saw some apples that belonged to the guards I took some" he shrugged "I wasn't being careful enough and one of the guards saw me"

"What about your sister? Did the guards do anything to her?" James asked grimly

"No luckily she managed to hide" Lucas burrowed his face in his hand "I will die won't I? I am never going to see them again" his shoulders started shaking although he was trying to control his sobs Mari could tell he were crying.

"Aw, come on stop crying" she nudged him with her _amazingly_ unhurt foot "you know what they say; if you're in a pickle don't eat the cucumber"

He looked up "_What?" _

"Err. it made more sense in my head, but don't worry my friends are probably already looking for me and they will help us escape"

"How?"

"I'll answer that when I have a plan the important thing is that we stay _focused_ if you're sitting here crying it won't help us get out"

Lucas nodded "Right what should I do?"

James smiled smugly

"Well first you reach into my boot and pull out the lock pick hidden there" Lucas did so and Mari sighed in relief thankful the guards had not found it.

* * *

Sophie was having a gut feeling, she did not particularly like these feelings because it usually meant something bad was about to happen or had happened, usually that bad had something to do with Mari.

So it was with worry in her stomach and a quick step she hurried to the outlaw's camp fearing the worst. Mari had not been at Knighton Hall like she said she would be which was unusual because the girls had swore to each other to always be where they promised to be.

She arrived and saw Will, Djaq and Allan, no Mari. The trio looked up as she arrived

"About time" Allan spoke "we were wondering where the two of you had snuck off..-" he stopped seeing David's frantic searching

"Something wrong David?" Djaq asked worried getting up from the ground.

"Where's James?" Sophie exclaimed

"He left this morning" Will answered now also coming to stand next to Djaq

"Alone? Was somebody with him? I can't find him!" David started pacing and then looked up again "where's Robin?

"Delivering food to Locksley with Much and John. But-!" Will didn't get to finish his sentence, because David was already off running into the direction he had arrived from.

"I guess we should follow him?" Allan asked from the ground sighing as he stood up mumbling something about "never a calm day". The three of them quickly grabbed their things and hurried after the boy.

"Explain to me again why we give all of our food to the villagers Robin?" Much complained as Robin, John and he made their way to Locksley. They were already at the outskirts at the village. Robin did not have a chance to answer.

Their conversation was interrupted by a woman's scream. The three of them shared a glance and dropped the food sacks and raced in the direction of the scream Robin pulling out his bow and arrow at the same time. The scene that greeted them was a woman on her knees crying and a few other villagers at her side trying to comfort her. The woman was frantic screaming she had to go to the sheriff and exchange herself for her baby. Robin feared the worst when the trio neared the villagers. The woman _Margaret _Robin remembered got on her feet and practically flung herself at him when he arrived clutching his shirt.

"_Please_ Robin you have to save my baby they took my child!" She cried desperate

"Maggie, calm down" Robin put his hands on her shoulders and stroked them reassuringly so she would calm down. Maggie took a breath deep and wiped her tears with her hand

"My boy Lucas he was t-taken by the guards"

"Lucas ? but he's only a child" Robin frowned Maggie sobbed and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Robin" John spoke and Robin turned to face his companion who was kneeling on the ground a piece of red clothing in his hand. Much eyes widened "That belongs to the Red Hawks! I'd recognize that piece of clothing anywhere" At that moment David arrived at the scene panting from running all the way.

"Is James here?" Sophie asked stepping forward and then she noticed the red clothing piece in John's hand. Sophie frowned with widened eyes and grabbed the piece and compared it the color of her own cape.

"Oh no"

"I'm guessing that's not from your cape" Robin sighed and turned to Margaret mumbling words of comfort while getting the whole story from her. Meanwhile Much was pacing and John and David searched the ground for more clues. Both Sophie and John cringed when they noticed two particular dark spots that clearly was dried blood what freaked out Sophie more was the gang necklace she found next to one of the spots, Mari never took it off. Robin came to them

"He and a boy names Lucas have been taken"

"Why?" John asked his face grim thinking of his own son

"As payment.." Robin sighed "apparently James stepped in and tried to stop them and would have succeeded had not the boy been held hostage, according to Maggie James gave up himself for Lucas and after the guards beat him unconscious they still took Lucas with them"

Sophie's world was in turmoil, John put a hand on her shoulder but she barely felt it.

"Wh-what if he's dead?" Sophie croaked out Much put his hand on her other shoulder and gave her a comforting smile "Come on, this is James we're talking about he's too stubborn die" Sophie snorted in half a laugh and nodded. Sophie turned to Robin

"I have to save him" she said determinately and put James's necklace around her own neck.

"_**We **_will save him" Robin answered the other two nodding, just then the rest of the gang arrived Will and Allan carrying the food sacks that Robin, Much and John had dropped earlier, they gave them to the villagers who gratefully took them while Robin quickly filled them in on the details.

"John, you take everyone to Nottingham, see if you can find where James is held and see if anyone's heard if he's been sentenced" John nodded

"Master, where are you going?" Much asked worriedly because let's face it when did Much not worry about Robin.

"To Knighton Hall Marian might have heard something about James's capture and she might know where Gisbourne is, if we're lucky he doesn't yet know about James" Robin grabbed his bow and headed in the direction of Knighton Hall.

The rest started to quickly make their way to Nottingham.

* * *

Lucas had just managed to unshackle Mari and the girl gratefully rubbed her sore wrists when steps out of the darkness were heard.

"Get_s_ back" Mari whispered "and hide the lock pin" Lucas scrambled closer to the cell wall, Mari was going to rise but couldn't move and inch now, that her arms were free she noticed the pain in her rib and almost doubled over from the pain. Two guards came to the cell and opened the door one stepped in and made a grab for a Mari who tried to crawl away but alas her attempt was useless the guard grabbed her roughly and hauled her up to her feet which caused Mari to cry out in pain and collapse. Her knees wouldn't carry her. Mari breathed heavily almost in panic. Tears burned at the back of her eyelids; all she felt was pain. The guards grunted annoyed and dragged her up again and with the assistance of the other guard hauled Mari to her feet and supported her by slinging her arms around their shoulders. Mari protested but the sound was so weak she decided it was more dignified to suffer in silence. She managed to cast one last glance at the cell. Lucas was grabbing the bars and looking worriedly after her. She tried to give him an encouraging smile but she realized he wouldn't see it through the darkness and through the blood that covered her face.

* * *

Sheriff Vaisey was sitting at his desk signing very important papers that would probably lead to him getting more money and even higher taxes for commoners. The sheriff was contently humming a tune for himself, after all things were finally turning around. One red hawk caught one more to go and then Robin Hood and his pathetic comrades would just be dust he would flick away.

"Away, away" he hummed grinning to himself

Mari had given up on trying to use her legs when the guards started to force her up the stairs, they were pretty much carrying her, well dragging her while her head hung low. Every time they moved her Mari winced, she was pretty sure a wound at her side had started bleeding again and her head was pounding.

"_I just have to hold on until Sophie gets here, she'll get here" _Mari repeated in her head

The guards stopped at a large door Mari looked up. "_She'll get here!_"_  
_

The guards pounded at the door and the sheriff's voice could be heard barking from the inside

"Enter!"

Mari tried to struggle but was simply too weak, her legs didn't have the strength to put their feet down and stop the guards from dragging her in.

"_I just hope she hurries" _Mari shot worried glances around in hope to see somebody_**, anybody **_but she was all alone with the guards in the deserted hallway. The guards opened the door and dragged Mari inside and she put on what she hoped wasn't her last brave face.

* * *

Ta-da! Sorry for the lateness but I'll be quickly diving into the next chapter (*pulls out tons of papers with ideas and buries herself in front of her computer*) I want to finish this story since I have a sequel planned!


End file.
